people_dont_have_to_be_anything_elsefandomcom-20200215-history
Dublin, Ireland
Dublin is the capitol city of Ireland, and the largest in the country. It is first mentioned in history in 140 A.D., and came to prominence as a Viking town. Today, it is an international cultural center, as well as a top contestant in education, industry, and the arts. People Born in Dublin Dervla Kirwan George Bernard Shaw Oscar Wilde dublin-liffey_1122252c.jpg Grafton Street.jpg bridge.jpg Dublin-View aerial.jpg gorgeous canal.jpg River Liffey night lights.jpg St. Stephen's Green Park.jpg Abbey Street.jpg stormy bridge.jpg Temple Bar.jpg Stephen's Green Center.JPG Dublin City.jpg Dublin in People's Lives Adelaide Kane: I traveled here in 2013 to film scenes of the CW series Reign, in which I had landed the leading role. I loved this city and the Irish people, and stated that Irish and Australians "get along very well - Guiness at the end of the day!" We filmed at Ashford Castle and Charleville Castle, both of which I loved. Some of the crew members took some broken roof tiles from Charleville and made me a clock trinket, so that I can have a piece of Ireland with me wherever I go. Gerard Manley Hopkins: I moved here in 1884 to become the Greek & Latin Professor at the University College Dublin. I did not make friends, and did not adjust well to my life here. Having lived for the past few decades as a secluded Jesuit priest, and also being quite shy as well, I was not any great speaker or conversationalist. My small 5'2 stature and meekness did not exactly reflect authority, and so I often felt out of control of my students, and that they were judging me and laughing at my quirks and oddities. Also, being English, and with political tension between England and Ireland rising, I was genuinely sometimes judged for my aristocratic heritage. As if that were not enough, I myself did not agree with Irish politics of the day, which the people here did not appreciate. Already having been deeply unhappy for years, I now became depressed, and wrote dark, gloomy poems, such as I Wake and Feel the Fell of Dark. The works that I wrote during this period would later become known as "the terrible sonnets" due to their melancholy and tragedy. My work as a professor became increasingly difficult, and I worked very long hours. I came to bitterly dislike this city, and began to fall into ill health, and suffer from declining eyesight. I felt uninspired, and wished for perhaps the first time that I could write something; I had spent the past decades wishing I could resist the urge to write, since I considered it ungodly. I realized now that I had failed as a Jesuit priest - ending up unhappy and undevoted, and had also failed my passion of poetry, since I had done my best to resist writing for my entire life, burned my early works, and never sought publication. After years of sadness and increasingly bad health, I caught typhoid fever and died in June of 1889. I was a month and a half away from turning 45, passing away at the age of 44, with no published poems. I tragically died without ever knowing that posthumously, my university love Robert would publish my works, and that I would become one of the most famous British poets of my generation. Gore Vidal: I gave a speech here in 1999, called "The Folly of Mass Immigration." Javier Hernandez: I played a futball game here in 2010, playing for Manchester against the Irish team. I scored once, and my team won 7-1 in their newly built stadium. Keira Knightley: I traveled here in 2003 to film scenes of the movie King Arthur. Kellan Lutz: I traveled here in 2013 for the premiere of my movie Tarzan. While here, I raised charity funds for Ape Action Africa, an organization that works to save endangered gorillas and chimpanzees. Kenneth Oppel: My wife Philippa and I moved here in 1993, after she finished her doctorate and our three-year time of living in Oxford. I published my third novel, Silverwing, in 1997, and it became an enormously successful bestseller. We decided to move back to Canada around 1998. Liam Neeson: I left university to accept a job at the Guinness Brewery here in 1971. I also came by invitation to play in a soccer trial here, after being told at university that I was talented. Later, in 1978, I moved here to pursue an acting career, and landed my first major role. Michael Collins: After living away from Ireland for the past ten years, I moved here in 1916 to work part-time at Craig Gardiner & Co. accounting firm on Dawson Street in this city. I was happy to be back in Ireland, and continued to be active in my membership with the Irish Brotherhood, who had recently announced that they planned a rebellion for Irish independence. I fought alongside Joseph Plunkett in the Easter Monday rebellion in 1916. I was arrested and held in prison, along with thousands of others who had participated in the protests. The government began to execute these prisoners, but a public outcry over this stopped it - fortunately before my own name was called. I was moved to a prison outside Bala, Wales. I returned home later in the year, already planning the rebellion's next move. I became entirely focused on Irish independence, and soon promoted to a representative. In 1919, I was made Minister of Finance, and was able to secure a large loan to fund the Irish Republic. England declared this loan illegal, and sought to seize the money, but were unsuccessful. The money stayed hidden beneath the floors of my house for years. Shortly after, the Irish War of Independece officially began, and I was elected President of the Irish Republic. In the fighting, I developed strategies that would avoid widespread killing, instead training troops to ambush English soldiers and then quickly withdraw. However, I did create a secret team of assassins and snipers called "The Squad," who were in charge of finding English spies and informants and killing them. In 1920, the British placed an enormous bounty on my head, but I evaded capture. A treaty was reached in 1921, to much controversy. After my death in 1922, my body was brought back here and placed for three days in Dublin City Hall, where thousands of mourners visited to pay their respects to me. The equivalent of about one fifth of Ireland's population attended my massive funeral. I was buried in Glasnevin Cemetary. Victoria, Queen of England: I visited this city in August of 1861, to visit my son, Edward VII, who was then 14 years old and at army manoeuvres. Category:Places Category:Ireland Category:Europe